


Parity - A Dark Legend Chapter Six Story

by Tarchannon



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarchannon/pseuds/Tarchannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plague visits the House of Xavier bringing death and dark changes. Remy learns something about Logan as they unexpectedly grow closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parity - A Dark Legend Chapter Six Story

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Originally posted: 04/19/2003.  
> 2) Story takes place about two days after the Chapter Six core story.

Remy had been lurking in the shadows within earshot of Warren Worthington's room, waiting to see if he could eavesdrop on any more private 'conversations'. Various pairs of adults had decided that the deceased Angel's suite was a good place for a secret rendezvous now that most of their own suites had been trashed one way or another. Though the Cajun had bugged the room, there was no substitute for the personal touch. 

LeBeau drew back into the shadows, eyes closing for a moment after he caught a glimmer of movement down the hallway. Reaching out with his kinetic sense revealed no weapons, and barely slitted eyes registered the size of the man in the dark. With a careful touch, he reached out with his charm. 

"Logan," he realized, relaxing a little.

With a little mischief in his eyes, the copper-haired man watched the bigger man move in the shadows, illuminated only occasionally as he prowled by the small pools of moonlight coming from the tall, narrow windows. He moved with a fluid, animal-like grace and a barely restrained ferocious power that drew the eye, even when seen only in glimpses. Remy's lip curled upward in satisfaction as the Wolverine approached. The Cajun knew he couldn't hide from that nose, and he didn’t want to. 

Things had been going well the last two days since they'd first became partners, first in their current mission, and then moments later, they became sexual partners as well. Even the glancing memory of their urgent rutting was already making him hard in the confines of his black velvet pants. Now two days later, Remy was horny as hell, and he deserved a treat. They'd gotten Hank was back in business in the sub-basement - his electrical power isolated from Storm's random lightning storms and restored - and his meeting with Essex had been encouraging. With his heart's eye, Remy could feel Logan's tension from here. The gruff man had worked hard, and kept everyone away while they worked. He deserved a treat as well, and Remy knew just the thing. .

"C'mon out, Cajun. I can smell ya," Wolverine growled softly as he came hear.

"Non, Logan. You come *here*," the Cajun whispered, the steely edge of an order made clear. Remy reached back and turned the knob of the door he was leaning against and stepped backward, beckoning the Canadian with fiery eyes. A sly smile touched his lips as he felt the first curls of desire blossom in Logan and the saw his incredible chest flex as he begin to breathe faster. 

Closing and locking the door behind the shorter man, Remy watched him move, backlit, toward the tall window on the far side of the room, studying the masculine lines of his body in the pale moonlight. Remy swaggered along behind until Logan turned, his strong, grim, slightly wild face half-revealed in the silver glow. 

"Whadd'ya need, Cajun?" he rumbled. 

Remy watched his nose flair, and there was no mistaking the big man knew he was aroused. Logan's mind practically burned with lust due to the effects of the virus, but there was more steel there now, an increase in self-control even in just the last few days. Remy marveled for a moment that the man was fighting the virus off, all on his own. There was a great deal to the Wolverine beyond the wild hair and the nearly savage demeanor, and he intrigued Remy. With his control restored, LeBeau knew that the man would be the force of nature his file alluded to. 

They'd had sex twice now, the first time a sudden inspiration born of their instantaneous attraction and the immediate need to fill Logan's unshielded mind with thoughts overwhelming enough to keep Jean Gray's mental probes at bay. What Remy hadn’t expected was that the claiming of Logan made him an instant power player at the Mansion, his virtual telepathic invulnerability and charging mutation tipping the power balance from Xavier and Jean. In practice, Charles and Ororo Munroe were not around much - their virus-induced delusions of grandeur had driven them to withdraw from the Mansion and up to Ororo's aerie, leaving a maniacal controlling Jean Grey in charge as she controlled her other toy and husband, Scott. Since he was effectively immune to her mental domination, and having stolen one of her two favorite playthings, he had been forced into a deadly tango with her around the mansion, jostling for power. The first time they had sex was to trick Jean into believing their presence in the basement near Hank's lab was for a tryst instead of a covert meeting to work on a cure, and the second was to throw Scott off the trail of their repairs. Remy doubted that he'd ever forget either tryst, but they had been done in the name of work. Now that he'd had two days to think about it, he wanted Logan for more than just a convenient distraction for the powers of the Mansion.

Remy grinned at the big man, catching the faint reflection of his smoldering red eyes in the window glass. "I want you, cher," he practically growled, doing exactly what he knew Logan would like. Instantly, he launched himself against the Canadian, driving him back against the hard wood paneling. Logan growled deep in his throat, but the glimmer in his eye had nothing to do with fighting. Remy threaded his fingers into Logan's shaggy dark hair, and grabbed hold, drawing his head back. Leaning down and moving close, Remy fixed him with his eyes and hesitated, lips maybe an inch apart. He tilted his head right and left, like he was trying to decide how he was going to attack the man's mouth, and waited for the whimper he knew would come. Logan's mind was filled with primal need, but there was just enough of his real mind still there that Logan's chuckled in appreciation before he begged. The sign given, Remy sunk home with a rough, deep kisses. 

Remy had been surprised that Logan knew his way around a kiss the first time around, but this time, without an audience and with a skill assisted by familiarity, Wolverine matched him thrust for nip. Soft and gentle or driving and deep, they traded secrets told in bourbon and cigar smoke, their battle moving back and forth from mouth to mouth, two people seeking parity not victory. Logan's hands kneaded the small of his back and his ass, grinding their erections together, velvet over denim. LeBeau's hands stoked the big bulge in Logan's jeans and stroked the back of his jaw line through the sensitive, heavy sideburns in a way he knew would drive the shorter man crazy. They broke from each other momentarily, gasping, to tug a shirt tail out, or undo a button or three, but Remy always threw himself back at Logan driving him hard against the wall with the advantage of his height. Subconsciously, he knew it just drove Logan higher.

Nimble fingers had Logan's shirt off and his pants undone before he started pushing them off over rock hard, rectangular glutes. Remy gasped and Logan ground his teeth as LeBeau slipped his hand into white briefs and tugged on Logan's thickness. That bizarre link had flared anew as they had gone along, and the Cajun knew that he'd have to stop touching him there soon or they both be done much too soon. 

"Mon dieu," LeBeau groaned, pushing Logan back against the paneling and holding him there for a second. Eyes bright with a feral gleam, Remy's brain skipped as he saw Logan in the moonlight: the impossibly broad chest, pale skin over hard muscle, flesh darkened in all the right places with moon-blacked hair. With a groan, LeBeau dove to catch a nearly hidden nipple, lapping and nipping, as he fumbled with the lacings of his pants. 

The air was cool as his sex came free, proud and pale in the light. Logan's nostrils flared and they shuddered simultaneously. Remy caught Logan's mouth - all salt and tobacco – once more, and then he pushed Logan to his knees. Remy knew Logan was too close, and he'd been thinking of dong this for days now. "I want dis," he ground out through clenched teeth, his accent slipping back in, drawing Logan closer with a hand on the back of his head. He rolled his hips forward and brushed the head of his cock against those surprisingly soft lips. 

Softly, he ordered, "Hands behind y'back." He didn’t want to have Logan peak too soon. Logan's eyes flicked up to meet his steely ones, and then lowered them obediently. He felt an odd little stirring over the link, but he obeyed. Remy frowned a little, but he let it pass as Logan's need returned in full force. With a gasp, he was enveloped in soft, wet heat. 

Logan worked him with his hot mouth, soft lips, and rough-smooth tongue, driving him up on his toes more than a few times with his enthusiasm. The Cajun threaded his hands in dark hair and rough sideburns, showing him just how he liked it. Logan growled happily - a little scarily – and very nearly orgasmically as Remy buried himself completely in his throat. Logan's muscles worked beneath him, shoulders and chest popped into relief by the position of his huge arms. Remy licked his lips as he watched Logan's chest heaving, jewels of sweat glinting as they formed in the hair there. Remy could see his thick, drooling cock pulsing as he watched his own length being worked wetly, shiny in the moonlight. It was so good, he climbed quickly, and he could feel Logan spiraling up with him. It didn’t take long - the give and take was too perfect.

With a shout, Remy came, Logan groaning around his shaft, his body stiffening and rippling with convulsions of pleasure. Wolverine growled and swallowed enthusiastically, matching him flex for flex. His mind rose above him for a moment, and he almost forgot himself in their union. 

As he came back to himself, Remy groaned as he tugged himself free of a reluctant Logan, grinning stupidly at his lover. The Cajun sank down on his knees there in front of Logan, knees apart to avoid the evidence of Logan's peak. "You came already," Remy growled, trying to be playful by slipping back in character. Logan seemed to like being told what to do. But at the sound of his voice, Logan's eyes snapped down to the floor between them, and the link cooled abruptly. The reaction startled Lebeau; he was only teasing. 

"Mon dieu, what have they done to you," Remy thought, aghast in his mind. The Canadian's hands were still locked behind him. Softly, he called to the man, trying to get him to look up. "Logan." He could feel the darkness welling in the older man. 

When he didn’t respond, Remy reached over to gently cup his stubbled chin. "Logan, cher. Look at me," he whispered gently, intimately. The dark-haired man looked so lost as his head was tilted up and the moonlight glimmered in his eyes. Remy knew his heart was in trouble when it leapt into his throat. "Wit' Remy, dis a game, Logan. I t'ought y'liked it." 

Logan didn’t respond, but Remy knew he was being studied carefully, smelled and weighed by that intuitive semi-feral mind Remy knew he liked their little domination game; even now he could feel it. But like that flicker he'd felt earlier, there was something else there. Remy thought as he traced the lines of the older man's face with his eyes while the considered what he'd learned since he's arrived at the Mansion. When he met Logan's deep brown eyes again, he knew. 

Remy leaned forward and kissed those soft lips, thrilling at the hint of stubble there. His fingers slid across melon-sized biceps to grab hold and tug them free, sliding down striated, furred forearms to grasp his hands. In a smooth motion, Remy stood, pulling Logan upward with him. Ignoring his confusion, Remy pulled his big, square-fingered hands to his narrow hips, and then moved in, pressing their bodies close. Logan's hands unconsciously moved around him. With his eyes and a gentle tilt of the head, Remy begged Logan for a kiss. 

It took Logan a long moment to respond – as if he had to think about it - and when the Canadian did kiss him, it was hesitant. Remy was a little worried, but he wanted Logan to be happy so he deepened the kiss. Soon, Logan's cautiousness gave way to the fire, and Remy was purring against Logan's soft lips as he felt the darkness recede. They were both getting aroused, and Remy smiled as he could feel the mental and physical heat building again. 

Pulling away from Logan a little, Remy gently tugged himself free of hot, groping hands reluctantly. Logan looked at him quizzically, but Remy just grinned. Ever-so-slowly, the Cajun sank to his knees, taking his time to lave nipples and fur, belly and navel, hip and inner thigh. Logan was rumbling so deep, Remy could feel it in his chest. 

Now on his knees, Remy leaned back, leaving a space between them, and when Logan looked down, he grinned. Slowly he made a show of tucking his hands behind his back, leaning a little to let him see the swell of his pecs, the dusting of coppery-hair highlighted silver in the moonlight, and the deep furrows of his abs. With eyes hot as the sun, he stared at Logan a moment before he blew gently on the thick, heavy sex in front of his lips. Logan didn’t want a master, he wanted an equal. 

With a slow, lopsided grin, the Cajun whispered, "Now, what d'ya want, cher?"


End file.
